Cupid Love Story
by Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics
Summary: Tao seorang cupid yang handal. Ia sudah banyak membantu masalah-masalah pasangan kekasih. Tapi.. Tao sendiri mengalami masalah cinta yang sulit saat dia membantu manusia yang bernama Kris/TaoRis/ChenMin/BaekYeol/SuLay/HunHan/KaiDO *summary gagal - - / CHAP 5 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Cupid Love Story**

**Author: Baby Panda Huang ZiTaoRis EXOtics.**

**Genre: Romance and Fantasy**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: TaoRis, ChenMin, SuLay, HunHan, BaekYeol, KaiDO**

**Other Cast: Go Ahra, and other cast**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik mereka masing-masing, walau Author pengen nyulik Tao buat dinikahin u,u #dihajar Kris**

**Summary: Tao seorang cupid yang handal. Ia sudah banyak membantu masalah-masalah pasangan kekasih. Tapi.. Tao sendiri mengalami masalah cinta yang sulit saat dia membantu manusia yang bernama Kris.**

**DANGER:YAOI, BOYSxBOYS, Typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, dan lainnya.**

**Annyeong ^^ Author yang kece, imut, unyu, cetar membahana datang bawa epep baru ^^ ini fanfic genre fantasy pertama Author, iseng-iseng bikin tentang cupid nih.. soalnya Author dijuluki cupid.. enelah.. cumpah! Ciyus! #Author lebay.**

**Dan kali ini Author akan bawa seluruh EXO cuple.. **

**Buruan baca aja ne ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cupid Love Story Chapter 1**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI AND MY FANFIC, GET OUT FROM MY FANFIC! DON'T COPY PASTE! DON'T PLAGIAT!**

**Author POV**

Seorang namja manis dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeansnya terbang dengan sayap dari kelopak bunga berwarna putih. Ia tampak begitu tergesa-gersa sehingga menabrak orang yang berlalu lalang.

"ah.. dui bui qi.." katanya sambil terus terbang.

Namja tadi memasuki sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari jamur. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, namja tadi membanting pintu rumah tersebut.

BRAK

"Xiu gege eodiga?" katanya.

"Ya! Tao, kau mengagetkanku saja!" Teriak namja manis dan unyu yang berpipi tembem seperti bakpao.

"Dui bui qi ge.. Jadi kau memanggilku karena ada urusan apa?" tanya Tao mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kayu.

"Kau diberi tugas lagi oleh Joonmyeon-ssi Tao-ie" kata Xiumin ikut duduk disamping Tao.

"Jinja? Siapa targetku?".

"Entahlah- aku juga diberi tugas, besok kita datang saja ke kantor Suho!".

"Besok? Jam berapa?".

"Jam 8 pagi!".

"Oh! Oke!" kata Tao antusias.

"Tao,aku pergi dulu ya.. masih ada urusan! Kau tolong jaga rumah ya, sebentar lagi Luhan akan pulang dari tugasnya kok..!" Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya berjalan kearah pintu.

"Ada urusan atau mau kencan dengan Chen gege?" goda Tao sambil mencolek dagu Xiumin #Tao genit ah .

"Ya..Ya! Jangan membuatku gugup!".

"Haha.. ternyata benar ya? Selamat bersenang-senang Xiumin gege, semoga kencanmu menyenangkan!".

"Ya! Tao!".

**~ooOoo~**

Pixie Kingdom. Negri para peri pixie. Dipimpin oleh Raja Jung Yunho dan Permaisurinya Jung Jaejoong!. Jangan kira karena mereka Pixie tubuh mereka kecil seperti Thumbelina!. Mereka tampak seperti seorang manusia biasa, hanya saja.. mereka Pixie! Pixie memiliki sayap dari kelopak bunga yang indah!. Pixie dibagi menjadi tiga bagian yang masing-masing bagian memiliki ketua!.

**Death Pixie**. Peri Maut, malaikat pencabut nyawa. Pakaian mereka serba hitam dan tampak keren!. Death Pixie diketuai oleh seorang namja Kim Jongdae atau akrab dipanggil Chen. Chen sangat kejam dan dingin!. Tapi entah kenapa sifat dinginnya itu berubah karena ada Xiumin dalam kehidupannya. Ehm.. seperti yang kita ketahui, Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin adalah namjachingu Chen. Hebatkan Xiumin?, bisa meluluhkan hati ketua Death Pixie yang dikenal kejam dan sangat dingin?.

Death Pixie mempunyai tugas mencabut nyawa manusia dan makhluk hidup dibumi. Death Pixie dikenal kejam dan dingin. Namun, sebenarnya mereka baik kok!. Permaisuri Jung Jaejoong merupakan salah satu Death Pixie.

**Cupid Pixie**. Peri paling terkenal di Pixie Kingdom, karena Raja mereka Jung Yunho merupakan Cupid Pixie. Cupid Pixie bertugas dalam hal cinta!. Cupid pixie bukan cupid seperti di mitos-mitos yunani memakai panah mereka untuk membuat seseorang saling mencintai. Cupid Pixie harus berjuang sendiri membantu target mereka untuk mendapatkan orang yang dicintainya!. Yah.. walau disaat keadaan darurat, mereka menggunakan sehir mereka. Mereka biasa berpakaian serba putih, yang membuat mereka terkesan berwibawa, manis, dan ceria!.

Cupid Pixie diketuai oleh Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho. Suho sendiri sering bertengkar dengan ketua **Life Pixie** Zhang Yi Xing atau akrab disapa Lay. Suho juga merupakan sahabat Chen. Chen menceritakan bahwa dia menyukai seorang namja bernama Xiumin. Dan kalian tau? Suholah yang membantu Chen agar dekat dengan Xiumin. Tao, Xiumin, dan Luhan merupakan salah satu peri Cupid Pixie. Tao dan Xiumin merupakan Cupid Pixie Level A, sedangkan Luhan Level B.

Cupid Pixie dan Death Pixie sering bermusuhan!. Banyak para Death Pixie tidak menyukai Cupid Pixie karena ketenaran mereka. Tapi banyak juga dari mereka yang menjalin hubungan. Lihat saja Yunho dan Jaejoong, Chen dan Xiumin! Mereka berpacaran kan? Bahkan menikah! #Lirik YunJae.

**Life Pixie**. Pixie yang mengatur seluruh kehidupan di Bumi. Life Pixie mengatur segala kehidupan, cuaca, dan seluruh tetek bengek Bumi. Life Pixie yang mengatur nyawa makhluk di bumi seperti bunga,hewan, bahkan manusia sekalipun!. Life pixie mengatur cuaca di bumi, iklim dan musim dibumi. Namun para manusia yang menyebalkan itu saja yang merusak Bumi, sehingga Life Pixie harus bekerja lebih ekstra dari Pixie lainnya!.

Life Pixie diketuai oleh Zhang Yi Xing panggil saja Lay. Lay merupakan sahabat dekat Xiumin, Tao, dan Luhan. Oh ya! Banyak juga sahabat-sahabat mereka yang tergabung dalam Life Pixie seperti Do Kyungsoo atau Dio dan Kai namjachingunya Dio. Dio memiliki toko kue yang selalu jadi langganan Tao. Pixie bermata panda itu memang sangat menyukai kue, apalagi kue coklat buatan Dio!. Life Pixie biasa berpakaian serba Soft Pink yang membuat mereka terkesan lembut dan penyayang.

**~ooOoo~**

Tao merebahkan dirinya pada kasur yang terbuat dari kelopak bunga. Mata terpejam sesaat, tapi terbuka lagi setelah mendengar suara dari arah ruang tamu.

"Aku pulang!" teriak seorang namja.

"Kau sudah pulang Luhan ge?" tanya Tao keluar dari kamarnya, "Bagaimana tugasmu?".

"Aku berhasil! ^^" Kata Luhan berlari memeluk Tao, "Akhirnya Junsu bisa berpacaran dengan Yoochun.. hah.. kuharap mereka bertahan lama ^^".

"Chukkae ge, besok giliranku dan Xiumin gege yang mendapat tugas!".

"Jinja? Wah.. Semoga berhasil panda!"kata Luhan mengacak rambut Tao, "Kajja kita tidur! Ini sudah larut malam, dimana Xiumin gege?".

"Dia sedang kencan.. Kajja ge! Kau pasti lelah sekali!".

Tao dan Luhan memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing. Tao memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tau bahwa targetnya besok akan merubah hidupnya 180 derajat!.

**~ooOoo~**

Sinar matahari memasuki celah-celah jendela kamar Tao. Dengan perlahan, Tao membuka matanya. Dia melakukan pemanasan untuk merenggankan ototnya yang kaku. Tao melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menenteng dibahunya. Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat Tao sudah mengenakan hoodie putih dan celana jeans birunya. Sebuah senyum mengembang dari bibir kissable pinknya. 'SEMANGAT TAO!' batinnya.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka, terlihatlah Tao yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang makan. Xiumin dan Luhan sudah menunggunya disitu.

"Makan dulu sarapanmu Tao!".

Tao melahap roti bakar buatan Luhan. Ia tak berhenti untuk tersenyum. Suasana hati Tao memang cerah setiap dia mendapatkan tugas.

"Kau sudah siap Tao?" Tanya Xiumin, menggenggam tangan Tao. Tao mengangguk, Ia dan Xiumin terbang bersama meuju sebuah kastil. 'Leader Kastil', kastil tempat tinggal para ketua Pixie. Tao merasa gugup saat terbang masuk kedalamnya. Sedangkan Xiumin terlihat santai. Tentu saja Xiumin terlihat sangat santai, dia kan sudah sering keluar masuk kastil ini menemui Chen-nya.

TOK TOK

Xiumin mengetuk pelan sebuah pintu kayu dengan ukiran unik. Tao menelan salivanya. Entah kenapa, Ia jadi agak gugup!. Padahal biasanya Ia terlalu bersemangat!.

"Masuk!" kata orang didalamnya.

KRIIEK

Xiumin menggeser pintu kayu besar itu, Didepan sudah berdiri seorang namja sambil menyesap kopinya. Ruangan itu tampak berantakan dengan tumpukan kertas dimana-mana.

"Ah! Kalian sudah datang?" kata Suho.

"Apa kabar Suho gege?" tanya Tao tersenyum lebar.

"Baik panda, kau sendiri?".

"Entahlah..aku merasa agak gugup ge..".

"Jangan gugup! Semangat!" Kata Suho mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Nah.. ini dia target kalian" lanjutnya membaca sebuah kertas.

BRAAK

Tiba-tiba pintu dibanting begitu saja!. Masuklah seorang namja manis dengan emosi yang meluap. Dia berjalan kearah Suho dan menggebrak meja kerja leader cupid itu.

BRAAK

"Ya! Suho! Kau apakan dokumen-dokumenku?!" katanya.

"Dokumenmu? Dokumen yang mana? Menyentuh lemari besimu saja aku belum pernah Lay-ah!".

"Jangan bohong!" bentak Lay, "Kau mengganti dokumenku kan? Ish..gara-gara kau Dio jadi lupa menurunkan hujan di Australia lima minggu yang lalu! Akh! Tumbuhan disana banyak yang mati!. Changmin hyung melihatmu menukarkan dokumen itu dari lemari besiku!" Kata Lay berapi-api.

"Aish.. rencanaku ketahuan" kata Suho nyengir sambil memasang muka watadosnya.

"Akh! Kau ini..!".

"Aku hanya iseng.. mianhae..".

"Iseng juga gak sampai segitunya! Kau tau Australia sedang mengalami perubahan cuaca yang tidak menentu!" bentak Lay, "Lain kali jangan main-main dengan kehidupan di bumi!".

"Kalian terlihat akur.." kata Tao dengan polosnya.

"Yak! Kau bilang apa panda?" bentak Lay, "Aku tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan mau akur dengan dia!".

"Siapa juga yang mau akur denganmu?" balas Suho sewot.

"Terserah apa kata kalian dah.. tapi kalau kalian nanti berpacaran traktir aku sepuluh kue coklat di toko Dio gege!" kata Tao.

"Kami itu musuh bebuyutan Tao! Mana mungkin kami berpacaran!".

"Aduh gege-gege yang manis, benci sama cinta itu perbedaanya tipiiiis sekali! Benci dan Cinta hanya beda penyusunan kata. Sebenarnya mereka sama! sama-sama membutuhkan perhatian.. Hanya cara mengungkapkannya saja yang berbeda.. sebenarnya ketika membenci seseorang ada rasa cinta didalamnya! Cinta itu ada karena terbiasa.. terbiasa membenci akan menjadi cinta juga lho!" jelas Tao.

"Dari mana kau tau Tao?".

"Kan ada dibuku panduan Suho gege!".

"Pokoknya aku gak bakal pernah mau pacaran sama dia!" kata Suho dan Lay berbarengan.

"Terserahlah..tapi ingat kata-kataku tadi ya gege! Kalau kalian pacaran traktir aku kue coklat!" kata Tao tersenyum polos.

"Aku gak peduli" kata Lay berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Suho gege suka sama Lay gege yah?" bisik Tao tepat di telinga Suho.

DEG! Wajah Suho memerah, 'darimana Tao tau?' batinnya.

"Nice Shoot! Ternyata Aku benar!" bisik Tao lagi, "Suho gege selalu mencari perhatian sama Lay gege kan? Dan kejadian dokumen tadi, itu juga termasuk kan?".

"Ya! Tao sudah cukup! Tolong rahasiakan ini!".

"Boleh..tapi.. traktir kue dulu~".

"Aish.. Iya! Tapi nanti ya..!".

"Horee!".

"Suho, kita langsung to the point aja! Siapa target kami?" kata Xiumin yang dari tadi hanya cengo melihat adegan SuLay.

"Oh ..Iya!" Suho kembali membaca kertas tadi, "Tao targetmu bernama Wu Yi Fan biasa dipanggil Kris, Kris menyukai seorang yeoja yang populer disekolahnya bernama Go Ahra! Untuk lebih lengkapnya nih.." kata Suho menyodorkan sebuah map putih kepada Tao.

"Dan untuk Xiumin, targetmu seorang namja bernama Byun Baekhyun Ia menyukai namja bernama Park Chanyeol sahabatnya Kris.. Lebih lengkapnya ada di map ini!" Suho juga menyodorkan map putih sama seperti milik Tao.

"Sahabatnya? Tao bagaimana kalau kita kerja sama?".

"Ha? Kejasama? Gimana caranya ge?".

"Tadikan Suho bilang, Chanyeol itu sahabatnya Kris tergetmu.. Nah Kau kerok informasi mengenai Chanyeol dari Kris, lalu beritahukan aku oke! ".

"Oh..begitu..oke dah ge ^^".

"Selamat bertugas!" kata Suho melambaikan tangannya pada Xiumin dan Tao.

**END POV**

**TBC or END?**

**Hai.. Gimana Fanficku hancurkah? Ini fanfic fantasy pertamaku, jadi mian kalau rada aneh ==V **

**oh ya? Aithor boleh mencurahkan isi hati Author? Author lagi nge fly bgt ^^ nih..**

**Author yang saking sukanya ama Korea, jadi suka namja di sekolah Author yang mukanya rada mirip Minwoo Boyfriend atau Sungha Jung!. Jujur! Namja itu ganteng bgt *.* dia gak oplas lho chingu.. Tapi menurut Author, kalau dia daftar jadi artis Korea mungkin langsung diterima soalnya emang udah ganteng! ^^ **

**Nah..jadi Author kan ngetik nih fanfic pas selesai UAS tapi masih ada remidi, Author remidi pelajaran agama -" dan Seongsaeng Author bilang remidinya di kelas 7A. Author yang kelas 9 mana ngarti letak kelas 7 yang emang di rolling pertahunnya!. Akhirnya Author malah nyasar di kelas 7B -_- pas lagi bicara sama adek kelas Author yang emang sahabat Author, Author gak sengaja liet namja yang author sukai tadi lagi narik tangan temennya. Author heran, diakan jarang keluar kelas, trus ngapain dia disitu?.**

**Ternyata namja yang Author sukai juga remidi chingu, Author ngeliet dia lagi minta soal sama guru di meja guru. Karena mejanya dikerubungi banyak sisiwa, Author berdiri paling pojok!, Author kaget ngeliat dia DISAMPING AUTHOR! KYAAAAA ^/^ aduh... author ngefly bgt.. ^^**

**jiahahahaha.. udah segitu aja curhatan Author ^^ **

**REVIEW Please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cupid Love Story Chapter 2**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Genre: Romance and Fantasy**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: TaoRis, ChenMin, SuLay, HunHan, BaekYeol, KaiDO**

**Other Cast: Go Ahra, and other cast**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik mereka masing-masing, walau Author pengen nyulik Tao buat dinikahin u,u #dihajar Kris**

**Summary: Tao seorang cupid yang handal. Ia sudah banyak membantu masalah-masalah pasangan kekasih. Tapi.. Tao sendiri mengalami masalah cinta yang sulit saat dia membantu manusia yang bernama Kris.**

**DANGER:YAOI, BOYSxBOYS, Typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, dan lainnya.**

**Annyeooong Readerdeuuul! ^^ Author gaje nan kece cetar membahana dari dunia sana (?) balik lagi nih! ^^ hehe... Gyaaa! ^^ gak nyangka baru chapter 1 udah banyak yang review! ^^ #peluk dan cium reviewers atu-atu #ditendang reviewers**

**MIANHAMNIDA READERS... AUTHOR SANGAT SANGAT TELAT UPDATE karena harus nyelesein Fanfic BaekTao BATTLEnya dulu dan karena Author kelas 9 yang super duper suer terkewer-kewer (?) jadwalnya sibuk karena TPM + Tugas-tugas yang mengerikan! #gak semuanya ngeri sih..-_-**

**Oh ya... disini Author mau ngejelasin.. Sekalian mau balas reviewnya ru-ie. Gyaaa Author suka deh sama Readers kaya kamu :).**

**Emh.. Jadi gini, Pixie itukan artinya peri-peri kecil, namun di fanfic ini ukuran mereka gak kecil.. melainkan seperti ukuran manusia biasa.**

**Trus soal pakaian yang dipakai, para pixie mengikuti trend manusia, gak mau ketinggalan jaman gitu lho.. *Author dikejer para pixie* .Mereka mempunyai sayap dari kelopak bunga. Kalau Cupid pixie sayapnya warna putih sesuai dengan baju yang dikenakan mereka. Death pixie warna hitam. Dan Life pixie warnanya soft pink. **

**Mereka tinggal ditaman bunga, karena ukuran mereka sama seperti manusia, jadi ukuran bunga-bunga disana juga big-size (?) alias JUMBO (?) #stres kumat XD **

**Oh.. Iya! Banyak yang tanyakan? Kalau Tao ngebantuin Kris dapetin Ahra, ntar Tao sama siapa?. **

**Tenang aja readerdeul :) Pairnya KrisTao kok! psst.. Author kasih bocoran yah, jadi gini ntar si Taokan ngebantuin Kris, tapi entah kenapa.. Tao malah suka sama Kris!. Padahal peraturan di Pixie Kingdom yang sudah sangat-sangat dihafal oleh setiap Pixie adalah, Dilarang JATUH CINTA pada MANUSIA apa lagi target sendiri. Lha? Nasib Tao gimana dong?. **

**Buruan baca aja Ne ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cupid Love Story Chapter 2**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI AND MY FANFIC, GET OUT FROM MY FANFIC! DON'T COPY PASTE! DON'T PLAGIAT!**

**Author POV**

**Kris and Chanyeol side~**

Seorang Namja tampan dengan rambut blonde dan tinggi yang menjulang ke langit #PLAK, tengah memperhatikan yeoja cantik yang sedang berlatih koreografi bersama anggota cheerleader yang lain. Saking seriusnya mangamati yeoja itu, Ia bahakan tak menyadari bola basket melayang kearahnya!.

"Kris! Awas!".

Terlambat!. Namja bernama Kris tadi sudah jatuh terkena lemparan bola yang memang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu. Namja itu jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya #Kasihan Lu Kris -_-.

"Ya! Wu Yi Fan! Kau itu Kapten Tim Basket kita, yang fokus dong!" kata pelatih mereka.

"Kau kenapa sih Kris?" tanya namja berwajah Happy Virus disamping Kris, "Ngelietin Ahra lagi ya?".

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Diam atau pipimu akan bonyok!" kata Kris.

Kris memang tidak suka membiacarakan 'masalah cintanya' di depan banyak orang. Dan kebetulan! Mereka sedang berada ditengah lapangan basket, mana mungkin Kris mau ketahuan teman-temannya kalau dia suka sama Ahra!.

"Kau suka sama Ahra kenapa sih? Diakan Playgirl..semua orang sudah tau itu!" kata namja yang berwajah Happy Virus itu. Namanya Park Chanyeol.

"Namanya juga orang lagi kasmaran... Ya kan Thor?"

*Author: Jangan bahas masalah cinta gua disini, atau Kau kupecat!.

Kris: Yah.. Ketemu My Panda aja belom, udah main pecat!.

Author: Makanya! Diem Lu! .

Readers: Buruan lanjut thor!*.

**Back to the real story~**

"Namanya cinta siapa tau..".

"Iya deh..Iya..".

Kris dan Chanyeol kembali fokus melanjutkan latihan basket mereka!. Minggu depan ada pertandingan antara SM High School sekolah mereka melawan YG High School. Makanya itu sang Pelatih dari tadi berteriak-teriak gaje memarahi Kris yang tidak fokus karena terus curi-curi pandang ke arah Ahra.

*Kris: Lebih baik gua curi-curi pandang ke Tao aja ah~

Author: Jangan banyak bacot Lu, ikuti naskah atau Tao nikah ama gua!

Kris: Iya dah.. Iya.. bye bye Tao chagi :) wo ai ni :)

Tao: #Blushing

Author: Jiah.. malah Lovey Dovey -_-

Readers: Udah! Cepetan lanjut thor! Atau nih sepatu melayang!*

Latihan sudah selesai. Kris terlihat sangat-sangat lelah!. Gimana gak lelah? Dia bermain selama 4 jam non stop (?) dan terus diteriaki Pelatihnya karena Ia gak fokus!.

Kris mendudukan dirinya didepan TV. Sambil duduk dengan malas, Kris mengganti chanelnya. Kris sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kris ingat 'senyumnya' yang sangat indah, 'tawanya' bersama teman-temannya. Ah.. ternyata Kris tak berhenti memikirkan Go Ahra, yeoja paling populer disekolahnya karena kecantikannya. Tapi dia playgirl!. Yah..tak masalah bagi Kris bila seorang Go Ahra adalah playgirl!.

"Mikirin Ahra lagi ya Kris ge?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Iya Yeol.. dia cantik ya?"jawab Kris tersipu.

Tunggu!. Kris merasa ada yang aneh. Sejak kapan Park Chanyeol sahabatnya memakai bahasa China saat berbicara dengannya?. Kris memang keturunan Chiness-Canada, saat ini Ia berada di Korea jadi Ia berbicara dalam bahasa Korea (kecuali dengan keluarganya). Lagi pula... suara tadi tak mirip sama sekali dengan suara Chanyeol!.

"Ah..mungkin halusinasiku saking kecapekannya.." kata Kris pelan.

"Ya! Wu Yi Fan gege! Ini bukan halusinasi! Aku disampingmu!".

Kris menoleh kesamping kanan. Dilihatnya seorang namja bersayap yang terbuat dari kelopak bunga,mengenakan hoodie putih, dan celana jeans duduk disampingnya!. Kantung matanya yang hitam seperti panda menambahkan kesan imut pada dirinya.

"HUAAAA" Kris terlonjak dari tempat duduknya, "Siapa kau?".

"Annyeong Wu Yi Fan gege..namaku Huang Zi Tao.. Aku seorang Cupid pixie, aku akan membantumu membereskan masalah cintamu .." katanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Cupid? Dewa cinta itu ya? Bukannya itu hanya mitos?"tanya Kris.

"Huft.. ceritanya panjang! Kalau Kau mau Aku menceritakannya, dimana kulkasmu? Aku lapar.. sarapan roti bakar buatan Luhan gege ternyata tak cukup untuk energiku.. Lain kali Aku akan membeli Kue dulu di toko Dio gege sebelum bertugas.." kata Tao nyerocos sendiri #PLETAK.

"Ikut Aku.."kata Kris.

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tao POV**

Aku mendudukan diriku disamping Kris. Kelihatannya Kris gege sangat lelah. Lihatlah caranya mengganti chanel TV, terlihat tak bersemangat. Kulihat wajahnya merona seketika. Kutatap wajahnya yang sedang merah seperti tomat. DEG! 'tampan' . Hei! Ada apa denganku?!.

Ah.. Pasti Kris lagi mikirin Ahra!. Anak ini benar-benar dimabuk asmara. Hihi.. lihat saja wajahnya yang merah! ^^.

"Mikirin Ahra lagi ya Kris ge?" tanyaku dengan bahasa China. Aku tau bahwa Kris keturunan China-Kanada, dan kebetulan! Aku sangat fasih berbahasa China. Karena Aku sering ditugaskan di China.

"Iya Yeol.. dia cantik ya?"jawab Kris tersipu.

Yeol? Chanyeol?. Dia kira Aku Chanyeolkah?. Kulihat alis Kris terangkat sedikit. Ah..pasti dia bingung -_-. Chanyeolkan tidak bisa berbahasa China #Peace Yeol ==V.

"Ah..mungkin halusinasiku saking kecapekannya.." kata Kris pelan.

Tapi tetap saja terdengar olehku.

"Ya! Wu Yi Fan gege! Ini bukan halusinasi! Aku disampingmu!" teriakku.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya kearahku. Pasti dia kaget setelah melihatku. Kita lihat reaksinya! ^^.

3

2

1

"HUAAAAA" Katanya terlonjak dari duduknya. Benerkan? Hahahaha, "Siapa Kau?" lanjutnya.

"Annyeong Wu Yi Fan gege ^^ namaku Huang Zi Tao ^^ Aku seorang **Cupid Pixie**, aku akan membantumu membereskan masalah cintamu ^^" kataku melambaikan tanganku dan tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Cupid? Dewa cinta itu ya? Bukannya itu hanya mitos?"tanya Kris.

"Huft.. ceritanya panjang! Kalau Kau mau Aku menceritakannya, dimana kulkasmu? Aku lapar.. sarapan roti bakar buatan Luhan gege ternyata tak cukup untuk energiku.. Lain kali Aku akan membeli Kue dulu di toko Dio gege sebelum bertugas.." Jujur! Aku benar-benar lapar sekarang!.

"Ikut Aku.."kata Kris.

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author imut POV #Plak XD**

Tao mengekor dibelakang Kris yang sedang berjalan.

"UWAAAH.. Makanannya banyak sekali ge ckckckck.." kata Tao membuka kulkas didapur Kris, "Gyaaa...cake strobery kesukaanku ^^ boleh kuambil tidak ge?".

Kris hanya mengangguk cuek. Tao mengeluarkan lidahnya lucu mengambil cake strobery yang agak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Cute ^^.

Pelan-pelan Tao menutup pintu kulkas dan berbalik dengan cepat membuat keseimbangannya hilang.

"UWOOOO".

GREEP

Dengan sigap Kris menahan tubuh Tao yang oleng. Wajah mereka berdekatan. Tao dapat melihat wajah tampan Kris hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

DEG

Tao merasakan wajahnya memanas, jantungnya dua kali berdetak lebih cepat. '_tampan.._' batin Tao. Eh? Apa yang kukatakan? Kris tampan?. Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Gwechana?" tanya Kris.

"Eng..ya aku tak apa-apa Kris gege, tapi bisa kau menjauh dari tubuhku?".

Kris refleks melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao. Tentu saja Tao langsung jatuh!. Pantatnya mencium lantai (?).

"Ouuch...appo.." kata Tao mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"Mi..mianhae Tao.. aku tak sengaja...".

"Hm...gwechana ge..".

"Ayo kita kembali ke ruang tamu.. dan setelah itu coba ceritakan! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini!" kata Kris tegas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao sedang menyendok cake stroberi dengan lahap ke mulutnya. Kris hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Tao yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Nah..bisakah kau memulai ceritamu?" tanya Kris.

"Baiklah aku akan bercerita..tetapi aku ingin bertanya pada Kris ge dulu!" jawab Tao menempelkan sendok dibibirnya membuatnya terlihat imut #kyeopta!.

"Pertanyaan apa?".

"Gege suka dengan Go Ahra?".

DEG

'_Bagaimana Tao bisa tau?'_ batin Kris.

"Dan sekarang gege pasti membatin kenapa aku bisa tau, iya kan?".

"Tao..kau membaca pikiran orang ya?".

"Ck..semua pixie pasti bisa membaca pikiran manusia ge! Akui sajalah..kau menyukai Go Ahrakan?".

"hah..baiklah..aku mengaku...".

"Nah untuk itulah aku ditugaskan membantumu!".

"Membantu?".

"Di **Pixie Kingdom** dunia para peri **Pixie** .. **Pixie** terbagi menjadi tiga, **Death Pixie** peri maut yang tugasnya mencabut nyawa makhkluk yang bernyawa, lalu ada **Life Pixie** tugasnya mengatur seluruh kehidupan dan tetek bengek di bumi, dan yang terakhir ada **Cupid Pixie **tugasnya membantu orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.. aku sebagai **Cupid Pixie** ditugaskan untuk membantumu agar bisa dekat dengan Ahra!" jawab Tao panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

"Jadi Kau akan memantra-mantrai Ahra agar menyukaiku, begitu?".

"Kami tak diperbolehkan menggunakan sihir ge...".

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau membantuku?".

"Kami harus melakukannya dengan usaha kami sendiri dulu.. disaat-saat yang dibutuhkan, barulah kami menggunakan sihir kami.. begitu ge..".

"Oh..aku paham!".

"Aku punya rencana agar gege bisa mendekati Ahra! Tapi.. besok sajalah kuceritakan..ini sudah petang.. aku pasti dicari Xiumin-ge dan Luhan-ge.." kata Tao.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Pai-pai Tao.. sampai bertemu besok!".

"Pai pai Kris ge..".

Dan berikutnya, Tao terbang menuju **Pixie Kingdom**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao sedang tidur-tiduran dikasur kelopak bunganya. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan wajah Kris yang menolongnya tadi saat HAMPIR jatuh #walau terakirnya jatuh juga -_-.

Wajah Tao sedikit merona..jantungnya berdetak seperti lomba lari marathon de sekolah Author.

"Aku kenapa jadi mikirin Kris ge terus ya?" tanya Tao pada diri sendiri.

"ARGGGHHH! SEBENARNYA AKU KENAPA?!" Tao berteriak sambil menjambak rambut readers *kepleset* rambutnya.

"Tao! Jangan berteriak-teriak ini sudah malam!".

"Maaf Luhan-ge...".

Tao memeluk boneka pandanya pemberian dari Xiumin waktu umurnya masih 8 tahun.. boneka itu tidak nampak 'lusuh' sama sekali.. karena Tao sangat menjaga boneka itu.

"Sepertinya gejala-gejala yang aku alami ini gejala apa ya?.. kok kayaknya pernah dengar.." kata Tao pelan.

"Ah! Iya! Dibuku panduan!".

Tao langsung menyambar buku tua berwarna merah. Dibukanya halaman pertama dan dibacanya dengan SANGAT teliti sehingga tak ketinggalan satu hurufpun.

_Orang yang jatuh cinta..akan terus memikirkan 'orang yang disukainya'. Pipinya akan memerah saat didekat orang yang disukainya, dan jantungnya akan berdetak secara tak normal._

Tao membulatkan matanya saat membaca kalimat itu.

'_mirip dengan apa yang aku alami.._' batin Tao, '_ja..jangan-jangan..aku jatuh cinta dengan Kris ge?..._'.

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

**#gantung diri**

**Gaje! Gaje! Hueeee! Gaje... ya ampun gaje banget!. Maaf readers Author lagi kehabisan kata-kata sehingga jadi gaje kayak begini ToT.**

**Dan sekali lagi Author minta maaf karena Author TELAT update.. #bungkuk 90 derajat.**

**Big thanks for:**

**Historia Rain, Tania 3424, Kan Rin Min, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Kim Haerin-ah, ohristi95, devinatan98, vickykezia23, BabySuLayDo, Crayon That XX, Chaca, Jae19, Istri Sehunnie, Mochibum, KaiDo Ship Fanboy, ru-ie, Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, Akita Fisayu, Jin Ki Tao, BumBumJin, Ryu Chanhyun, Qhia503, blue minra, RaDisZa, shinminkyuu, , ZONK BROTHERS, thepaendeo**

**gomawo reviewnya ^^**

**Akhir kata dari Author nan unyu ini #HOEK**

**REVIEW PLEASE #bbuing bbuing bareng Tao **


	3. Chapter 3

_Orang yang jatuh cinta..akan terus memikirkan 'orang yang disukainya'. Pipinya akan memerah saat didekat orang yang disukainya, dan jantungnya akan berdetak secara tak normal._

Tao membulatkan matanya saat membaca kalimat itu.

'_mirip dengan apa yang aku alami.._' batin Tao, '_ja..jangan-jangan..aku jatuh cinta dengan Kris ge?..._'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cupid Love Story Chapter 3**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Genre: Romance and Fantasy**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: TaoRis, ChenMin, SuLay, HunHan, BaekYeol, KaiDO**

**Other Cast: Go Ahra, and other cast**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik mereka masing-masing, walau Author pengen nyulik Tao buat dinikahin u,u #dihajar Kris**

**Summary: Tao seorang cupid yang handal. Ia sudah banyak membantu masalah-masalah pasangan kekasih. Tapi.. Tao sendiri mengalami masalah cinta yang sulit saat dia membantu manusia yang bernama Kris.**

**DANGER:YAOI, BOYSxBOYS, Typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, dan lainnya.**

** ANNYEONG READERDEUUUUL! HUAAAA ZITA SI AUTHOR KECE CETAR MEMBAHANA BADAI HALILINTAR COMEBACK AGAIN SETELAH VAKUM GEGARA UN! Huaaa... Mian gak ngasih kabar readerdeul ToT habis Zita dilarang megang Lepi (re: laptop) sampai selesai UN, dan syukurlah ^w^ sekarang UN-nya udah selesai... jadi bisa grepe-grepe (?) Lepi Zita lagi (?) #sarap kumat.**

** Doakan aja Zita bisa memperoleh hasil yang memuaskan... #amiin!. Bukan Cuma Zita tapi seluruh ANAK INDONESIA yang ikut UN! ^w^ nyahaha...udah ah.. Zita kebanyakan bacot.. langsung baca aja ne? **

**LET'S READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cupid Love Story Chapter 3**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPY PASTE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FANFIC, YOU CAN GET OUT NOW! #ngancem #dilempar Tao #Eh?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Tao menepuk-nepuk pipinya berulang kali. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya barusan.

'_Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada namja tampan yang bernama Wu Yi Fan bukan?. Eh! Tunggu dulu!. Tadi Aku bilang apa? Tampan?. Haha.. Kau pasti bercanda Huang Zi Tao!. Eh.. Tapi jika dilihat dengan teliti... Kris gege memang tampan sih..._'

PUK

PUK

Tao menepuk pipinya lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, "Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan Kris ge! Sadarlah Huang Zi Tao... mencintai target yang dibantu itu **larangan** besar bagi para** Cupid Pixie**! Jatuh cinta pada Kris gege sama saja cari mati!" kata Tao, "Mungkin tidur akan membuatku lebih tenang..siapa tau kalau hal-hal yang aku alami ini cuma mimpi.." lanjutnya.

Andai kau tau Huang Zi Tao? Hal yang kau alami ini bukan mimpi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk ke kamar seorang namja tampan berambut blonde bernama Wu Yi Fan. Kris berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang terbang dengan sendirinya kembali ke alamnya #PLAK. Direnggangkannya otot-otot yang masih agak kaku. Kris menatap jam dinding di kamarnya.

"Masih jam 7.. tidur lagi ah.."

Jiah.. Dasar Wu Yi Fan! Mentang-mentang hari ini hari libur seenaknya saja kau bermalas-malasan -_- #Kris: Kayak elu kagak aja thor :P #A: Sialan..jangan buka aib orang napa?.

"YAK! GEGE TIANG! CEPAT BANGUN!"

GUBRAAAK

Suara teriakan seseorang sukses membuat Kris jaruh dengan tidak elitnya. Bokong nan seksinya mengaduh kesakitan karena berciuman dengan lantai tadi.

"Ya! Siapa sih yang berteriak?! Menggangu orang saja!" bentak Kris.

"Yak! Gege! Ini aku!"

Kris menolehkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya seorang namja manis dengan mata pandanya sedang melipat kedua tangan di dada sambil mem-poutkan bibir kissable pink-nya. Oh..God! Namja itu benar-benar terlihat cute!.

"Kamu siapa ya? Gua gak kenal?" tanya Kris #GUBRAAAK -_-.

Dalam satu detik, pertanyaan Kris sukses membuat namja bermata panda itu melongo dengan lebar.

"Aigoo ge.. Kau ini ya.. sudah tua.. pikun lagi..."

BLETAK

"Jangan sembarangan mengatakan aku tua bocah..." kata Kris menjitak kepala namja panda itu, "Dan aku ini tidak pikun! Hanya..daya mengingatku saja yang rendah.." apa bedanya? O.o.

"Appoyo..." kata namja panda itu mengusap-usap kepalanya, "Habis..kitakan baru bertemu kemarin..masa gege langsung melupakanku sih?"

"Memangnya kau siapa? Seingatku..kemarin aku tidak pergi berjalan-jalan keluar dan berkenalan dengan orang lain..."

"Aku ini Tao ge! Huang Zi Tao! Si **Cupid**!"

"Oh..Tao..bilang dong dari tadi..."

"Aissh.. Apakah mata pandaku ini tak kau kenali eoh? Atau kau beneran pikun?"

BLETAK

"Appoyo.. Yak! Gege hobi sekali menjitakku sih? Sakit tau!"

"Makanya jangan bilang aku pikun Nona Panda.."

Kris perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao. '_eh..apa yang akan dilakukannya eoh?_' batin Tao panik.

TUK

Kris menyentil pelan dahi Tao, "Kau mau apa datang sepagi ini Nona Panda?"

"Yak! Gege aku ini namja...!" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, "Dan jauhkan wajahmu dariku! Melihat wajahmu membuatku mual.." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah Nona Panda cerewet.. Ckck..baru kali ini aku tau kalau wajahku bisa membuat seseorang mual.." kata Kris memperjauh jarak antara dirinya dan Tao, "Biasanya orang lain malah terpesona dengan wajahku.. Bahkan seekor burung yang lewatpun, kalau melihat wajahku bisa langsung pingsan seketika..."

"Berlebihan.." jawab Tao sewot.

"Wkwkwk.. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Nona Panda.. Mau apa kau datang sepagi ini?"

"Tentu saja membantumu mendapatkan Ahra-mu itu ge!"

"Jinjja? Kau sudah menemukan caranya?"

"Hm.." Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kita pakai 10 metode cinta.."

"Metode cinta? Dari mana kau tau?"

"Tadi malem gua bergadang nonton A Crazy Little Thing Called Love.." jawab Tao polos #A: ckck Tao.. filmnya...#Tao: Mending dong Zit!..dari pada elu.. tengah malem bangun cuma buat nonton h*ntai #A: Hiks.. Aib gua ToT.

"Metode pertama cuma bisa dilakukan saat malam hari ge.." lanjut Tao.

"Memang metode pertama itu apa?"

"Metode pertama, Metode dari Yunani yakni.. Pergi ke tempat dimana kamu bisa melihat bintang dilangit, kemudian gunakan jarimu untuk menghubungkan bintang-bintang dan menggambar garis membentuk nama orang yang kamu sukai.."

"Tinggal menunggu malamkan? Berarti aku masih banyak waktu untuk istirahat bukan? Latihan basket kemarin benar-benar membuat badanku remuk.."

"Yak! Gege! Bukan waktunya bersantai!"

"Apa lagi sih..?"

"Bukankah dari rumahmu tidak bisa terlihat bintang? Kalau kita menunggu sampai malam tapi bintangnya gak kelihatan sama saja sia-sia bukan?"

"Lalu?"

"Kita harus berkeliling kota, mencari tempat dimana kita bisa melihat bintang..."

"Hah.. Baiklah..Baiklah.. Kita pergi! Tapi sebelumnya...Aku mau ganti baju dulu.." Kata Kris yang langsung bangkit menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Kris membuka kaos yang dikenakannya hingga dirinya sekarang topless.. memperlihatkan bentuk abs-nya yang sexy nan menggoda. Wkwkwk.. Kris tak menyadari bahwa wajah Tao sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Gege..kalau mau ganti baju di kamar mandi sana!"

"Memangnya kenapa hm?"

"Ti..tidak..hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa Nona Panda?" Tanya Kris.

"Ha..hanya saja.. Aku.."

"Bilang saja kau terpesona dengan tubuhku, ya kan Nona Panda?" potong Kris cepat dan tepat.

Sekarang wajah Tao benar-benar merah sempurna mendengar perkataan Kris barusan. Tao akui..memang tubuh Kris terlihat sexy..

"Benarkan Nona Panda?" lanjut Kris.

"A..Ani! Siapa yang terpesona olehmu eoh?" Tao menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah agar Kris tak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Tao sekarang.

"Kau tidak bisa menipuku Tao.. Wajahmu memerah tuh.." Kris terkekeh kecil sambil memakai kaos biru yang baru diambilnya dari lemari, "Kajja kita cari tempat yang bisa melihat banyak bintang.."

Tanpa Kris sadari dirinya sudah menggandeng tangan Tao dan menariknya keluar. Tao merasa genggaman Kris hangat dan nyaman. Dan lihat! Wajah Tao memerah lagi. Sepertinya namja panda itu benar-benar jatuh pada pesona Wu Yi Fan.

"Nah..kita mulai mencari ke mana ya Panda?" tanya Kris.

"Gege..saat ini banyak orang Gege..jadi jangan ajak aku bicara.."

"Eh? Waeyo..?"

"Soalnya yang bisa melihatku cuma Gege saja..kalau Gege mengajakku bicara, Nanti gege dikira gila.."

"Ah..begitu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, sebentar lagi sudah mulai gelap. Kris dan Tao masih terus bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar dimanakah tempat terbaik melihat bintang-bintang bertaburan yang indah. Namun hasilnya nihil.. Banyak orang yang mereka tanyai menjawab tidak tempe.. #PLAK maksudnya tidak tahu.

"Hosh..hosh... Kris gege.. aku capek.. kita istirahat sebentar yuk.." kata Tao, lututnya mulai lemas karena dari tadi terus-terusan berjalan. Lho? Bukannya Tao bisa terbang ya?. Oh..ternyata saking kelelahannya Tao.. Ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk mengepakkan sayapnya. Sehingga selama beberapa jam, Ia berjalan tanpa henti.

"Hah...baiklah..aku juga capek.. kita duduk di bangku taman itu saja.." jawab Kris.

"Tapi Ge.. aku sudah tak kuat berjalan lagi.."

"Ayolah Tao.. paling lima belas langkah lagi kita sudah sampai di bangku taman itu..."

"Aku..hosh..benar-benar..hosh..tidak kuat lagi..."

GREP

Entah dapat ilham darimana.. Kini kris menggendong Tao ala bridal style. CIYUS LHO READERS! BRIDAL STYLE BRO!.

"Yak..Gege! Turunkan aku!"

"Lho? Katanya sudah tak kuat berjalan.. Aku bantuin gendong malah protes.."

"Bu..bukan begitu Ge.."

"Sudahlah..sebentar lagi kita akan samapai ke bangku itu kok.."

Jantung Tao sudah berdetak tak karuan. Semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya. Mudah-mudahan Kris tidak bisa merasakan suara detak jantungnya saat itu.

'_Apa aku... benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kris gege?_' batinnya.

"Nah..sudah sampai.." Kris mendudukkan Tao dibangku taman yang tadi ingin ditujunya.

"Xi.. Xie Xie Yi Fan gege.." kata Tao pelan sambi terus menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Hm..sama-sama..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Istirahatnya cukup! Kajja kita lanjutkan misi kita lagi.." Kata Kris.

"Hm..baiklah Kris ge.."

Tao dan Kris berjalan beriringan. Tao melamun. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian gendong menggendong tadi. Saking asyiknya melamun, Tao tidak melihat bahwa di depannya ada batu besar.

"Tao awas di depanmu ada ba-"

BRUUK

"-tu.. Aissh..tadikan sudah kuperingatkan.." belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tao sudah tersandung batu besar itu duluan.

"Hiks.." o..o sepertinya akan ada alaram tanda bahaya yang terdengar dari mulut Tao, "Hiks..sakit.. HUEEEEEE.."

"Yak! Tao..kenapa menagis eoh?" tanya Kris sambil menutup telinganya, karena kerasnya tangisan Tao.

"Hiks.. Kaki Tao sakit Kris ge.."

"Biar ku periksa.."

Kris memegang kaki Tao lalu menekan-nekannya dengan pelan, "Sakit?"

"Hiks..Gege bodoh! Jangan ditekan! Jelas saja sakit..!"

"Kau bisa berdiri tidak?" tanya Kris khawatir.

"Hiks..kurasa tidak.."

"Kakimu terkilir Tao.."

"La..Lalu.. bagaimana kita melanjutkan misi kalau aku tak bisa berdiri? Tenagaku sudah terkuras dan aku tak bisa terbang lagi karena kelelahan..hiks..aku memang payah.."

"Sini ku gendong!"

Tao sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Kris. Sudah cukup jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat digendong Kris tadi, Ia tak ingin hal yang sama terjadi kembali.

"Shi..Shireo!"

"Kakimu terkilir Nona Panda..dan kau sudah tak bisa terbang lagi.. bagaimana kau berjalan eoh?"

Tao terdiam. Betul juga apa yang dikatakan Kris.

"Sudahlah..sini biarkan aku menggendongmu.."

"Aku tak ingin Gege menggendongku seperti tadi.."

"Kali ini tidak..naiklah ke punggungku..."

Dengan ragu, perlahan-lahan Tao naik ke punggung Kris.

"Dui bui qi..aku merepotkan gege.."

"Aku tak merasa direpotkan olehmu Nona Panda.."

Tao berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang kembali berdetak tidak karuan. Pipinya merah lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

"Kris gege.."

"Hn?"

"Gege..tak merasa aneh? Jika aku digendong olehmu? Akukan hanya bisa dilihat olehmu.."

"Tidak.."

"Benarkah?"

"Yup!"

Saat sedang asyik berbicara. Kris melihat seorang kakek tua berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Kris. Sesuai dengan misinya.. Kris akan bertanya perihal bintang itu.

"Emh..permisi.." kata Kris.

"Ne?" jawab sang kakek.

"Kakek..apa kau tau dimana tempat yang bagus untuk mengamati bintang?"

"Ya..aku tau.."

Mata Kris tiba-tiba bersinar.

"Benarkah? Dimana tempatnya?"

"Di sebuah pantai yang berjarak satu kilometer dari sini.. Kau tinggal berjalan lurus saja.."

"Ah..terimakasih.. Kakek.. Kami mau mengamati bintang untuk tugas astronomi.."

"Kami? Bukannya kau sendiri?"

"Ah..i..itu..maksudku.. Aku dan temanku.. teman-temanku belum datang..nanti mereka menyusul.."

"Oh..begitu.."

'_Fyuuh..hampir saja_' batin Kris, "Kalau begitu terimakasih informasinya ya Kek.."

"Sama-sama"

.

.

Setelah Kakek itu pergi menjauh, Kris langsung menoleh kearah Tao.

"Kau dengar itu Tao? Kita bisa melihat bintang itu di pantai dekat sini.."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah ge.. Matahari sudah terbenam nih.."

"Baiklah..Baiklah Nona Panda.. Kita kesana sekarang.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap. Dua orang namja masih berjalan benyusuri trotoar. Oh! Mungkin kalau kalian punya pengelihatan normal mungkin hanya melihat seorang namja saja..

"Gege..ini sudah jam delapan malam.. Kau yakin ini arah yang tepat menuju pantai itu? Dari tadi kita hanya berputar-putar disini.." sahut Tao karena dirinya mulai kelelahan, Yah..walau sebenarnya Tao digendong Kris.

"Aku yakin Nona Panda.. Aku mendengar suara deburan ombak.. Pasti tidak jauh lagi..."

"Tapi aku sudah lelah Ge...dan disini gelap..aku takut.."

"Aissh..Kau itu kugendong, jadi yang sebenarnya lelah itu aku bukan kamu..dan lagi..Ada aku disini..jadi tak perlu takut, Arra?"

"Terserah kau sajalah Ge..." jawab Tao malas.

Tiba-tiba saja Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Hal itu membuat seluruh kepala Tao penuh dengan tanda tanya. '_Mengapa Kris ge berhenti?_' batinnya.

"Tao..kau dengar suara itu?"

"Eng..suara apa?"

"Suara deburan ombak..masa kau tidak mendengarnya..cobalah diam sebentar..dan coba dengarkan.."

Tao dan Kris terdiam sejenak. Samar-samar Tao mendengar suara deburan ombak yang cukup keras menandakan bahwa di dekat mereka ada pantai. Belum lagi..bau air laut yang tercium jelas di hidung sang panda.

"Sepertinya pantai sudah dekat Ge.." kata Tao.

"Ne.. Aku juga mencium bau air laut.. dari arah utara.."

"Coba kita berjalan lurus ke arah utara ge...siapa tau benar-benar ada pantai disitu.. Cepatlah ge.. hawa disekitar sini mengerikan, rasanya ada yang membuntuti kita ge.."

"Ck..kau hanya terlalu takut Tao-ah.."

"Aissh...cepatlah ge.."

"Oke..oke Nona Panda.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Disebuah pantai yang ombaknya lembut. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan kakek tua tadi. Pantai ini memang tempat yang bagus untuk melihat bintang. Dari pantai itu, bintang-bintang benar-benar terlihat jelas bertaburan dimanapun. Kalau Author sih lebih enak bilang 'kebanjiran bintang' XD. Bayangkan saja sebuah pantai dengan ombak yang lembut, lalu diatas langit malam banyak sekali bintang-bintangnya..pasti terlihat indah bukan?.

"I..indah sekali.." gumam Tao.

"Tao..cukup menyambungkan bintang-bintang lalu menuliskan nama orang kita sukai kan?" tanya Kris.

"Hm.. Sekarang cepat gege tulis Nama Ahra-mu itu.."

Kris mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah bintang-bintang..lalu mulai menyambung bintang-bintang menjadi garis dan membentuk sebuah nama.. 'Go Ahra..'. Tanpa Kris sadari.. Tao ternyata diam-diam menuliskan nama 'Wu Yi Fan' pada bintang-bintang tersebut.

'_Mungkin...aku memang menyukaimu Kris ge.._' batin Tao terseyum lembut.

.

.

"Selesai.. Kajja kita pulang!" kata Kris.

KRIK

KRIK

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari sang namja panda.

"Tao?"-Kris.

Masih tetap hening.

"Tao? Hei! Nona Panda.."

Kris menolehkan kepalanya melihat Tao yang digendong dipunggungnya. Ternyata Tao sudah tertidur pulas.

"Hah..mungkin dia kelelahan.." kata Kris, "Apa boleh buat hari ini dia menginap dirumahku saja.."

Kris berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar pulang menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris merebahkan tubuh Tao di kasurnya. Lalu Krispun duduk di tepi kasur sambil memandangi wajah Tao.

'_Manis.._' batin Kris.

"Hah..dia nyenyak sekali tidurnya.. mimpi apa ya dia? Sampai bisa tidur senyenyak itu..?" Kris bermonolog ria, "Sebaiknya aku ganti baju lalu menyusulnya tidur.. haaah... Badanmu berat sekali Tao.. punggungku rasanya mau hancur karena menggendongmu tadi.." lanjut Kris berusaha mengajak Tao bicara, tapi sia-sia..karena sang panda hanya diam tak bergeming.

Kris telah selesai mengganti baju. Ia berbaring tepat disamping Tao. Diperbaikinya selimut yang dikenakan dirinya dan juga Tao.

"Selamat tidur Nona Panda~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh.." seorang namja manis perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Namja manis itu bernama Tao. Tao sedang berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Tao menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kau sudah bangun Tao?"

Tao menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mendapati Kris sedang duduk di tepi kasur.

"K..Kris gege? Ini dimana?" tanya Tao.

"Tentu saja di rumahku.. Kemarin kau ketiduran jadi kubawa kau kesini.." jawab Kris cuek.

"Tu..tunggu.. Kau bawa aku ke sini lalu menidurkanku disini juga Ge?"

"Ya.."

"La..lalu..kau tidur disampingku..?"

"Iya..Kau pikir tempat mana lagi yang bisa kutiduri? "

"YAK! DASAR GEGE MESUM!" teriak Tao sambil melempar bantal ke arah Kris, "Ja..Jangan-jangan..saat aku tidur..Kau..."

"Hei..Hei..tenanglah Tao..Aku tak mungkin macam-macam padamu.. aku hanya tidur disampingmu"

Tao terdiam sejenak, "Maaf.. ku kira.."

"Yah..tak apa..."

Untuk sesaat.. terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua.. Sampai akhirnya Kris membuka suara, "Tao..." katanya.

"Ne?"

"Apa metode yang kedua?"

"Hah..yang kedua?"

"Kita sudah melakukan metode pertama bukan? Lalu..apa metode yang kedua?"

"Oh..iya aku hampir lupa..!" Tao menepuk dahinya, "Metode kedua bisa kau lakukan saat sekolah nanti.." lanjutnya, "Metode yang kedua dari suku Maya.. Kita harus berkonsentrasi kepada pikiran kita.. Kemudian melihat orang yang kamu sukai, cobalah untuk mengendalikan pikirannya dan mengatakan padanya untuk melakukan yang kita ingin dia lakukan, Jika Ia mengikuti perintah kita.. itu berarti.. dia jodoh kita.." jelas Tao panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi panjang.. dan dua kali panjang ditambah lebar sama dengan keliling persegi panjang.. tapi bagaimana jika sebuah persegi panjang memiliki panjang yang sama dengan dua kali lebarnya, sedangkan kelilingnya 42 cm, Luas persegi panjang tersebut adalah... #PLAK. Sori masih kebawa suasana UN -_-

"Tu..tunggu dulu.. kau bilang apa tadi? Sekolah?"

"Iya..memangnya kenapa Ge?"

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Kris.

Tao melirik ke arah jam dinding, "Jam 7, waeyo?"

"MATI AKU! AKU TERLAMBAT"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kris sudah berada di kantin sekolahnya. Perutnya keroncongan. Hukuman membersihkan seluruh kamar mandi sekolah tadi, benar-benar membuat tenaganya terkuras. Untunglah saat ini sudah istirahat.

"Pesan kimchi dan orange juice-nya satu!" kata Kris.

Dalam beberapa menit, Ibu kantin langsung memberikan nampan yang berisi makanan pesanan Kris. Kris berjalan pada sebuah bangku kosong. Kris lalu mendudukkan bokong nan sexy-nya di bangku tersebut. Ia menyuapi kimchinya dengan malas.

Tiba-tiba..mata Kris tertuju pada seorang yeoja cantik yang populer disekolahnya. Go Ahra.. yeoja itu duduk tepat dua meja setelah meja Kris. Ahra terlihat asyik memakan makanannya, Sup rumput laut dan nasi dengan secangkir soda.. Kris jadi ingat metode kedua yang diberikan Tao..

Kris menatap Ahra. Ia berkonsentrasi untuk berpikir. Mulutnya bergumam dengan pelan menyebutkan beberapa kata, "Makan nasinya Ahra.. Makan nasinya.." katanya pelan sambil terus menatap Ahra.

Kris melihat tangan Ahra bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu. '_Ayolah..makan nasinya.._' batin Kris.

TAP

Namun sia-sia.. Ahra bukan mengambil mangkok nasinya melainkan soda miliknya. Kris melongo.. Kalau Ahra mengikuti perintah Kris tandanya Ahra itu jodohnya bukan?. Tapi kalau tidak...

"ARGGH.. SIAL!" kata Kris frustasi.

Tanpa Kris sadari..seseorang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Seseorang itu adalah Tao. Dia terkekeh pelan waktu melihat Kris.

"Eng..sepertinya perintah Kris ge tidak berhasil.." kata Tao, "Apa jangan-jangan jodoh Kris ge itu bukan Ahra ya?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya imut, "Aku ingin mencoba metode kedua itu seperti apa… bagaimana kalau aku memerintakan sesuatu pada Kris ge..?" Tao berpikir keras, "Coba ah.."

Tao terlihat berkonsentrasi menatap Kris. Ditariknya nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Minum jus-nya Ge.. Minum Jus-nya.."ucap Tao pelan.

Dari jauh.. Tao bisa mlihat Kris menggerakkan tangannya. Kris lalu menyambar orange juice miliknya lalu meneguknya dengan cepat. Tao tak percaya ini!. Tao menyuruh Kris untuk meminum jus-nya dan ternyata Kris benar-benar melakukan perintahnya!. Jangan-jangan Tao itu…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JODOHNYA KRIS?

**TBC or END?**

**Muehehehe..perasaan makin gaje aja nih fanfic -_- .. aneh gak? Mian kalau aneh ya readers.. entah kenapa.. Zita gak dapet feel buat nulis Fanfic… ToT..**

**Gomen.. Zita baru bisa update sekarang..soalnya Zita baru selesai UN ToT.. doakan aja Zita mendapat hasil yang baik.. amin.. :) **

**Oh..Iya.. pokoknya di chap ini full oleh TaoRis momment #tendang Ahra**

**Entah kenapa Author jadi kesal sendiri setelah memasukkan Ahra sebagai cast #lho?**

**Mungkin karena kesel gegara waktu Author nulis nih Fanfic, Author juga baca Fanfaic YunJae yang ada Ahranya…**

**Zita ngucapin terimakasih buat: ****ande ande wulan****,****Mrs. EvilGameGyu****, ****16june****, ****exoneeeeeeeeeeee****, ****vickykezia23****,** **Flory KaiSoo 121401****, ****AOISHI****, ****Ryu****, ****Tania3424****,** **Nick agatha****, ****Guest****, ****fujo yaoi****,****Riyoung Kim****, ****Jin Ki Tao****,****Shin Min Hwa****, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, ****Aiiu d'freaky****, ****Uchiha Aira****, ****ICE14****, ****ru-ie****,** **URuRuBaek****..**

**GOMAWO REVIEW-NYA! Mian gak bisa balas review kalian satu per satu… ToT**

**AKHIR KATA DARI AUTHOR NAN UNYU INI #HOEK**

**REVIEW PLEASE… #bbuing bbuing bareng Tao**


	4. Chapter 4

Tao tak percaya ini!. Tao menyuruh Kris untuk meminum jus-nya dan ternyata Kris benar-benar melakukan perintahnya!. Jangan-jangan Tao itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

JODOHNYA KRIS?

.

.

.

.

.

**Cupid Love Strory Chapter 4**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Genre: Romance and Fantasy**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: TaoRis, ChenMin, SuLay, HunHan, BaekYeol, KaiDO**

**Other Cast: Go Ahra, and other cast**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik mereka masing-masing, walau Author pengen nyulik Tao buat dinikahin u,u #dihajar Kris**

**Summary: Tao seorang cupid yang handal. Ia sudah banyak membantu masalah-masalah pasangan kekasih. Tapi.. Tao sendiri mengalami masalah cinta yang sulit saat dia membantu manusia yang bernama Kris.**

**DANGER:YAOI, BOYSxBOYS, Typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, dan lainnya.**

**Zita is back~**

**Zita is back~**

**Zita is back**

**#dilempar buldoser ama SHINee gegara ngubah lirik**

**HOLAAA! READERDEUL KECE!**

**Zita si Author gaje aneh bin ajaib COMEBACK AGAIN! TEPUK TANGANNYA MANA NIH? #dilempar sendal**

**Zita agak kecewa..kenapa kemarin yang review dikit banget :( .. apa karena Zita lupa ganti CHAP 2 UP-nya menjadi CHAP 3 UP ya? Maybe._.v. Zita keseringan main RP jadi Lay eomma sih.. kebawa deh pikunnya #PLAK #ditabok Lay eomma.**

**Udah dari pada Zita banya bacot..mending langsung baca aja dah...!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cupid Love Story Chapter 4**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI AND MY FANFIC, YOU CAN OUT FROM MY FANFIC! DON'T COPY PASTE! DON'T PLAGIAT! #ngancem #dilempar golok**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tao POV**

Haha.. Ini pasti bercanda bukan?. Kris mana mungkin jodohku. Mimpi apa gua kemarin.. setauku kemarin aku mimpi lagi main ama boneka pandaku deh.. Haha! Mana mungkin aku jodoh Kris ge..

Hm.. Apa aku coba beri perintah lain ya?. Siapa tau tadi cuma kebetulan..

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Tao terlihat memiringkan berpikir keras. Ia berpikir perintah apa yang harus diberikannya pada Kris. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola lampu seratus juta watt *ngaco* keluar dari kepala Tao. Untung saja yang keluar bukan Athena..kalau Athena.. berarti Tao itu bukan cupid, melainkan Zeus.. #PLAK

"AHA! AKU TAU!" Author langsung menutup telinga dengan galon (?) karena kerasnya teriakan Tao.

Lagi-lagi Tao memandang kearah Kris. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak mengucapkan sesuatu, "Makan kimchiya Kris ge.. Makan kimchinya.." kata Tao pelan #kok perintahnya mirip ama perintah Kris ya? -_- .. Auk ah.. Author males nyari perintah lain.. #PLAK XD.

Tangan Kris bergerak lalu menyumpitkan kimchinya ke mulutnya. Tao cengo kembali. '_Lho..? Lho..? Yak! Kenapa Kris ge mengikuti perintahku!?_' batin Tao. '_Aku harus mencari perintah lain.. perintah lain.. Tapi apa?_'.

"Kris ge..berdiri.. ayo berdiri.." Tao bergumam pelan.

GREP

Kris langsung berdiri lalu pergi mengembalikan nampan pada Ibu kantin, karena dia sudah selesai makan.

"Ti..tidak mungkin..semua perintahku benar-benar diikuti oleh Kris ge.." kata Tao, "Ini mustahil! Jika kami memang benar-benar berjodoh.. itu hal mustahil! **Pixie** dilarang mencintai manusia! Jika melanggar maka ingatannya akan dihilangkan, sayapnya dilepas, lalu diasingkan...mustahil!".

Yah.. di dunia ini tak ada yang mustahil bukan?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tadikan kita sudah melihat Tao. Nah.. sekarang kita lihat bagaimana keadaanya Kris..

Selesai makan, Kris langsung melesat menuju kelasnya. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin di ajukannya pada Tao.

"NAGA!"

Kris dikagetkan oleh seorang namja tampan yang tingginya hampir menyamai Kris karena mereka satu nusa satu bangsa yakni tiang listrik #PLAK #dilindes.

"Happy virus ! Jangan mengagetkanku babo!" bentak Kris.

" .." sang namja tiang yang ternyata Chanyeol hanya bisa nyengir sambil membentuk huruf 'V' dijari-jarinya, "Kau kenapa sih..? Melamun terus dari tadi..? Galaukah? Ada gerangan apa yang menimpa Abang Naga?."

"Kalau tanya itu satu-satu dong ==" –Kris.

"Hehe.. Akukan sahabatmu yang paling baik.. makanya aku penasaran kenapa sahabatku ini murung dari tadi.. bete ya? Habis di hukum bersihin kamar mandi? Atau... karena Ahra?" tebak Chanyeol.

"Aku lagi malas mikirin Ahra.."

"Lho? Bukannya tiap detik,menit,jam, bahkan tahun kau gak pernah bosan mikirin tuh yeoja?"

"Entahlah.. Aku lagi malas saja.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu.. Tao sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah Kris. Ia kehilangan jejak Kris tadi, karena Kris berjalan terlalu cepat. Taulah.. Kaki Kris itu panjang, jadinya dia bisa melangkah lebar-lebar.

"TAO!"

Tao menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya Kris sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Untunglah saat itu koridor sepi.. tak akan ada yang mengira Kris gila karena bicara sendirian.

"Ah! Kris ge! Aku mencarimu dari tadi!" kata Tao.

"Tao..ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.." kata Kris.

"Eng..bertanya tentang apa Ge?"

"Ahra.." kata Kris singkat, "Kenapa saat aku memerintahkan sesuatu pada Ahra.. Ahra tak mengikutinya? Bukankah katamu kalau Ahra mengikuti perintahku dia jodohku? Tapi Ahra tak mengikuti apa yang kusuruh.."

DEG!.

Tao kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Duh..bagaimana ini? Masa Tao harus bilang, "Ge.. kamu tau gak? Tadi aku iseng memberimu perintah.. aku kaget! Kau mengikuti apa yang kuperintahkan.. berarti kita jodoh!" STUPID!.

"E..entahlah Ge.. aku tak tau.." kata Tao pekan menundukkan wajahnya, "Mu..mungkin.. Ahra bukan jodoh Gege.." #Author: Tentu aja bukan! Jodohnya itukan Tao! #disumpel readers.

"Kalau Ahra bukan jodohku? Kenapa kau membantuku mendapatkan Ahra eoh?!" kata Kris agak keras.

"I...itu.. tuntutan tugas dari Suho ge.. aku harus menjalankannya Ge.."

"BUAT APA KALIAN PARA CUPID MEMBANTUKU KALAU TERNYATA JODOHKU BUKAN AHRA!" bentak Kris emosi, "PULANGLAH TAO! AKU TAK MEMBUTUHKAN BANTUANMU LAGI..!"

Kris pergi meninggalkan Tao begitu saja di koridor.

"Hiks.." kristal bening terjatuh dari mata panda Tao.

Tao itu sensitive. Ia langsung menangis jika ada orang yang membentaknya. Sayangnya.. Kris tak mengetahui itu..

Sakit.. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit saat melihat orang yang kau sukai membentakmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris membanting tubuhnya di sofa. Banyak sekali kejadian-kejadian tak terduga yang Ia alami di sekolahnya. Dimulai dari masalah Ahra.. Lalu masalah Tao.. Entah kenapa Kris khawatir pada Tao yang ditinggalkannya di sekolah. '_Tao baik-baik saja tidak ya..? Jangan-jangan dia tersesat.._' batin Kris.

Kris merasa bersalah karena membentak Tao tadi. Dirinya benar-benar dikuasai emosi saat itu.

"Aku harap Tao baik-baik saja.."

Kris sebenarnya tidak menyadari, bahwa Tao sedang memperhatikannya dari jarak jauh. Tao tak berani muncul diahadapan Kris, Ia masih agak trauma dibentak oleh Kris.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku Ge.." kata Tao pelan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**At Leader Castil~**

'_Kenapa perasaanku tak enak ya?_' batin Suho sang leader **cupid pixie**.

Entah kenapa, Suho bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. '_Ini aura Tao.._' batinnya lagi, "Tidak mungkin.. Tidak mungkin bahwa Tao.."

"KIM JOON MYEOOOON!"

BRAK

Seorang namja manis berdimple membanting pintu ruangan Suho. Namja manis itu Lay. Hah.. Author rasa akan ada pertengkaran lagi antara dua leader **pixie** itu.

"Kau menghilangkan dokumen punyaku lagi.. ya? JAWAB AKU!" bentak Lay.

"Tak bisakah Kau diam sejenak Nona Yoxing? Aku sedang mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang anak buahku..!" Kata Suho memijat pelipisnya.

"Firasat buruk?" tanya Lay melupakan tujuan awalnya datang pada Suho.

"Ya.. Ini tentang Tao.."

"Memangnya Baby Panda itu kenapa?" –Lay.

"Tao.. Tao jatuh cinta pada manusia targetnya.."

"Oh.. Tao jatuh cinta.." jawab Lay masih belum 'connect' , "APA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

** Udah gaje pendek lagi -_- **

**MIANHAMNIDA READERDEUL! Zita udah kehabisan ide buat manjangin.. Juga.. efek agak kecewa karena yang review dikit banget ToT**

**Oke! Zita harap Zita gak kehilangan review dari readerdeul semua.. untuk chap ini.. mian.. jeongmal mianhae.. terlalu pendek ToT**

**Balasan Review:**

**BabySuLayDo: Ini udah Zita masukin Chanyeol, ama SuLay.. ntar rencanya yang lain mau Author masukin di chap depan. Gomawo udah review chingu :)**

**MeelMeel Aiden: wkwkw.. Tao emang jodohnya Kris.. dan Zita harap mereka berjalan disebuah altar lalu membaca janji suci (re: NIKAH) wkwkw.. gomawo udah review :)**

**LeeRaeTaoRis: Bangapta Rae Mi :) hehe..jangan panggil Author.. panggil aja Zita ne? Gomawo udah review.. ini udah dilanjutin baca ne? :)**

**Aiiu d'freaky: Ini udah lanjut eon! Gomawo udah review.. :) dan makasih sarannya, ntar Zita pertimbangin.. sekali lagi gomawo reviewnya :)**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: wkwk.. Jelas capek lah.. tapi kan Kris itu seme yang rela ngelakuin apa demi kabahagian Tao #eaa XD gomawo udah review :)**

**Historia Rain: AMIN! SEMOGA MEREKA BISA CEPAT-CEPAT NIKAH YA CHINGU w XD gomawo reviewnya ^^**

**Riyoung Kim: Ini udah lanjut chingu :) gomawo udah review.. ^^**

**Shin Min Hwa: ini udah lanjut chingu :) gomawo udah review.. ^^**

** KAMSAHAMNIDA udah mau review.. jongmal gomawo :)**

** AKHIR KATA DARI AUTHOR YANG KECE INI #HOEK**

**REVIEW Please..#Bbuing Bbuing bareng Tao**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tak bisakah Kau diam sejenak Nona Yixing? Aku sedang mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang anak buahku..!" Kata Suho memijat pelipisnya.

"Firasat buruk?" tanya Lay melupakan tujuan awalnya datang pada Suho.

"Ya.. Ini tentang Tao.."

"Memangnya Baby Panda itu kenapa?" –Lay.

"Tao.. Tao jatuh cinta pada manusia targetnya.."

"Oh.. Tao jatuh cinta.." jawab Lay masih belum 'connect' , "APA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cupid Love Story Chapter 5**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Genre: Romance and Fantasy**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: TaoRis, ChenMin, SuLay, HunHan, BaekYeol, KaiDO**

**Other Cast: Go Ahra, and other cast**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik mereka masing-masing, walau Author pengen nyulik Tao buat dinikahin u,u #dihajar Kris**

**Summary: Tao seorang cupid yang handal. Ia sudah banyak membantu masalah-masalah pasangan kekasih. Tapi.. Tao sendiri mengalami masalah cinta yang sulit saat dia membantu manusia yang bernama Kris.**

**DANGER:YAOI, BOYSxBOYS, Typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, dan lainnya.**

** YUHUUU! TADAA! SPADAA! ADA ORANG DI RUMAH? KARENA ZITA YANG KECE INI SUDAH KEMBALI! BERIKAN TEPUK TANGAN UNTUK SAYA! #dilempar golok**

**Huaaa..mianhae..jeongmal mianhae.. Zita telat update.. habis Zita lagi buntu beneran buntu jadi bingung mau lanjutinnya gimana T_T**

**Udah ah.. Zita kebanyakan bacot.. langsung baca aja ne?**

**LET'S READ! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cupid Love Story Chapter 5**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics or EXOST (?) #masih bingung... **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FANFIC, YOU CAN CLICK BACK IF YOU WANT! DON'T PLAGIAT MY FANFIC! OR I'LL HOPE YOU DIE! #ngancem #dilempar granat xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Lalu..apakah kau akan melaporkannya pada Raja Yunho?" tanya Lay lirih.

Suho menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah.." katanya, "Aku kasihan padanya, dia masih terlalu polos.."

Lay menghela nafas, "Tao anak baik.. aku tidak tega melihatnya dihukum.."

Suho-pun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan 'musuhnya' ini.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, di lain tempat. Terlihat Tao mengendap-endap masuk kedalam rumah Kris. Ia masih takut menampakkan dirinya di depan kalau namja itu akan marah kembali padanya. Tao berjalan tanpa suara menuju kamar Kris.

KRIEET

Digesernya dengan pelan sekali pintu kayu yang ada di kamar Kris. Tao melihat sosok namja tampan sedang berbaring di sana. Hmm.. Sepertinya Kris sudah tidur. Tao berjalan perlahan, namun tiba-tiba saja Ia berhenti untuk memandangi wajah Kris.

Tao akui, Kris memang sempurna. Siapapun pasti meleleh saat meliha wajahnya *Author gak tuh :P* . Tao tersenyum simple. Ia lalu duduk di bawah ranjang Kris sambil menekuk kedua lulutnya. Dingin menjalar keseluruh tubuh Tao, tapi Tao berusaha untuk melawannya.

Ini sudah tengah malam, mata panda Tao yang khas terlihat setengah terjaga. Karena benar-benar mengantuk, Tao akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur dengan posisinya sekarang. Duduk sambil menekuk kedua lutut.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris terbangun karena merasakan haus yang menyerang kerongkongannya. Ia berencana untuk turun menuju dapur lalu membawa botol yang berisikan minum agar Ia tak repot turun kebawah lagi.

Tapi sebelum turun dari ranjangnya. Kris menatap sosok namja manis bermata panda yang tergeletak di lantai begitu saja.

"Aissh.. dia bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Kalau dia tidur di lantai Ia bisa masuk angin.." gerutu Kris.

Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Tao ala brydal style lalu membaringkannya di kasur miliknya. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Tao agar tak kedinginan. Rasa hausnya seakan hilang sudah. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

Kris tidur disamping Tao sambil memeluk pinggang ramping namja panda tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya. Tao membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menoleh ke jendela, matahari sudah bersinar terang. Tapi..tunggu..! Kenapa Ia bisa di atas kasur?. Bukannya tadi malam Ia masih duduk di bawah kasur?.

Tao merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Tao lalu menoleh. Di dapatinya tangan Kris melingkar indah di pinggang Tao. Erat sangat erat. Saking eratnya, wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Tao bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kris.

DEG

Jantung Tao berdetak kencang. Pipinya merona merah melihat wajah Kris. Oh.. Tidak perasaan itu lagi.. kumohon tidak..

Perlahan pelukan Kris melonggar. Kris lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihat Kris ialah, Tao. Wajah Tao yang bersemu merah.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?" tanya Kris sambil membelai rambut Tao, "Kenapa tidur di lantai? Kan bisa masuk angin TaoTao.."

"I..itu.." Tao menelan ludahnya, "Aku takut nanti gege akan marah lagi.."

Kris terkekeh, "Marah?" katanya, "Kau bilang aku akan marah? Justru seharian aku mengkhawatirkanmu..kemana saja kau hah? Panda nakal.." omel Kris.

Tao menundukan wajahnya imut.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat..wajahmu manis Tao.."

BLUSH

MukaTao sudah merah padam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita beranjak ke tempat SuLay berada. Suho tampaknya ragu-ragu untuk membuka pintu. Ia memang harus melaporkan Tao pada Raja Yunho segera.

"Jangan.. Kumohon jangan laporkan Tao.." di belakang Suho tampak Lay yang sedang menangis memohon pada Suho.

"Tapi ini harus Yixing.."

"Jangan kumohon..biarlah ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua hiks.."

"Yixing.."

"Tao itu anak yang baik.. Aku tidak tega melihatnya menangis saat sayapnya di patahkan.. lalu ingatannya akan di ambil... itu terlalu mengerikan hiks.."

"Berhentilah menangis..berhentilah menangis.." Suho mengusap-usap punngung Lay pelan, namun sia-sia, namja manis berdimple itu tak kunjung meredakan tangisannya.

"Kumohon Suho.. Tao sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri.."

Suho dilema. Ia memang menyukai Yixing dan menyayangi Tao. Ia tak tega melihat sayap Tao di patahkan, itu menyakitkan. Tapi... disatu sisi.. Suho harus melaporkan Tao..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C or END? **

**R: Thor.. FF apaan ini? Udah telat update..pendek lagi..**

**A: Huaa.. Mian..mian Author bener-bener kehabisan ide.. ToT**

**R: #bawa golok#**

**A: Yak..mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.. ntar di chap depan Author panjangin ya..ya.. T.T**

**R: Awas Lu ya thor...**

**Big thanks to:**

**ande ande wulan, chenma, Imeelia, LeeRaeTaoRis, Aiiu d'freaky, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Historia Rain, Riyoung Kim, Shin Min Hwa, dian deer, NanaFujoshi, ichi panda, Tii LoNaE Zhang, YuniNJ, DevilFujoshi, ajib4ff, Mrs. EvilGaemGyu, Onix MJKTS, Wookiecha8797, Guest, ichi huang, gitaanggra277, IMSyrnx, Choi Dong Woo-aki, Nevada Shelvi, ayulopetyas11, Tamariska Lee, and siders**

**GOMAWO UDAH REVIEW! TANPA KALIAN ZITA GAK ADA APA-APANYA T.T**

**Akhir Kata dari Author nan Unyu-Unyu ini #HOEK**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^ #Bbuing Bbuing bareng Tao **


End file.
